


Семейное дело

by TModestova



Series: Supernatural. Finale: Filling the Gaps [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anti-Possession Tattoos (Supernatural), Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rescue, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: Спустя 25 лет Сэма неожиданно настигает его прошлое, или откуда у Дина II антидемоническая татуировка.
Series: Supernatural. Finale: Filling the Gaps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077005
Kudos: 2





	1. ОДИН

**Author's Note:**

> Финал наступил, когда Сэму шел 38-й год.  
> На смертном одре Сэм выглядел лет на 80: не только седина и морщины, но и пигментные пятна и сухая, вялая кожа. Хороший, правильный грим. Округлю: на 77 лет он выглядел (и 40 лет катался Дин на «импале» по небесам). Тогда как его сын Дин II выглядел максимум лет на 30. Далеко не на 40, но уже не на 20. Самому актеру — 26 лет.  
> Нехитрые вычисления: 77-26=51. Пусть даже Дину II 30 лет, тогда 77-30=47. То есть сын у Сэма родился в возрасте от 47 до 51 лет (примерно-приблизительно).  
> Следовательно в 2045-м, 25 лет спустя финала, Сэму 62 года, его сыну 15-16 лет.

**Сентервилль, шт. Техас, 2045 год.**

Когда Дин открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что сидит на стуле и ему в лицо бьет солнце. Прямой свет резанул по зрачкам, как бритва. Пришлось быстренько зажмуриться.  
Голова болела ужасно. Виски разламывались, лоб и веки горели огнем, на затылок давило.  
«Никогда больше не буду пить то, что притаскивает Итан. Даже пробовать. Никогда больше не поведусь на «спорим?». Только не с ним! Что же было-то? Если еще и Ливви видела... Ой...» — Дину захотелось схватиться за голову, но тут он понял, что не может поднять руки. И вообще их почти не чувствует.  
Он пошевелился, попытался встать — почему-то не вышло. Дернулся сильнее; осторожно, отворачиваясь от света, открыл глаза, скосил взгляд. Оказалось, что он в той же майке с городским девизом, в которой пришел на вечеринку к Оливии, сидит в каком-то пустом и обширном помещении напротив распахнутых ворот, солнце падает прямо на него и, судя по лучам, далеко перевалило за полдень, ноги его прикручены к ножкам стула, руки заведены за спину и также связаны, а сам стул... нет, никак не поддается: Дин последовательно попытался подняться вместе с ним, упасть набок, сдвинуться хоть как-то — безуспешно. Наверное, тоже к чему-то накрепко привязан. Зато рот свободен — вопи, насколько сил хватит.  
Он попробовал:  
— Эй. — Голос был хриплым и незнакомым. — Эй, кто-нибудь! Эй!!!  
Поорав минут десять без видимого результата — только надсадил пересохшее горло, Дин расслабился и задумался. Жуткая головная боль, особенно в затылке, думать мешала. Но кое-что он все-таки сообразил. Конечно, позорно до кончика хвоста, но придется. Он снова позвал:  
— Ребята. Эй, ребята. Ну выходите! Пошутили, и хватит. Я же знаю, что вы здесь. Давайте, выходите!  
Помолчал.  
Никто не отреагировал.  
«Ну точно, Итан. Со своими Итан-Рассел-терьерами. Всё, ему не жить. Спрятались и подсматривают, орки недоделанные».  
Он повторил, погромче: неважно, пусть слышат все, кто там собрался, лишь бы его развязали. «Потом сочтусь».  
Потом повторил, уже не так уверенно.  
И еще раз повторил.  
По-прежнему ничего.  
Дин сосредоточился и прислушался, как учил отец, покрутил головой, ловя звуки со всех сторон.  
Или они спрятались где-то очень далеко и смотрят на его брыканья через видеоточки, или совсем ушли и бросили его одного. Он не услышал ничего, что намекало бы на присутствие людей: ни сопения, ни хихиканья, ни шороха, ни шелеста одежды. Никого живого поблизости.  
Его действительно бросили. И никто, кроме кодлы вонючки Итана, не знает, что он здесь... намертво привязан к дурацкому стулу.  
Зверски хотелось пить. И одновременно — отлить.  
А надо было думать, как выпутываться и выбираться. Думать больной головой было тяжело. Тянуло закрыть глаза и растечься на стуле. Он представил себе, как размякает, превращается в жидкость и протекает сквозь липкие ленты, прикрутившие его к месту. Ну ладно, пусть не целиком, пусть что-нибудь останется на липучках, главное выбраться. Главное, чтобы отец не узнал, каким беспомощным щенком оказался Дин. Он, конечно, ничего не скажет, только нахмурится и углубятся морщины на высоком лбу, но Дин снова почувствует: это он виноват, что отец стареет, что редко улыбается... потому что его почти взрослому сыну нечем его радовать. 

Следующие, наверное, четверть часа или больше Дин косплеил гусеницу в тот ответственный момент, когда она превращается в бабочку, вылезая из кокона.  
Орать он прекратил — из гордости, прежде всего, хотя горло уже саднило так, что он решил потом попросить у мамы горячего молока с медом, от которого старательно уворачивался лет с шести.  
Кокон, свитый из упаковочной ленты и чего-то жесткого и прочного на руках за спиной, почти не поддавался. Можно сказать, почти совсем. Совсем честно, Дин сумел немного растянуть путы только на левой лодыжке. Но освободить ногу так и не получилось.  
Если бы ему когда-нибудь сказали, что можно устать и взмокнуть, как мышь, не на тренажерах или в виртзале, а сидя на обычном стуле, Дин бы рассмеялся. А теперь он придумал и убедил себя, что липкая лента обязательно отклеится от промокшей ткани, так что чем сильнее он будет елозить и потеть, тем скорее выберется. И он продолжал.

В двадцать пятый раз выворачивая плечо, чтобы вытянуть руку из-под скотча, он краем глаза уловил движение над собой. В открытые ворота бесшумно залетел крошечный дрон, сверкнул просветленной оптикой и вылетел обратно.  
Дин просто физически ощутил облегчение: он не один, его сейчас найдут. Он прекратил дергаться и закричал:  
— Эй, кто-нибудь! Я здесь! Помогите! Сюда!  
Не отрываясь, он смотрел в распахнутые ворота. И все-таки чуть не прозевал едва мелькнувшую в проеме фигуру: кто-то заглянул внутрь и сразу же отпрянул. Кто-то такой рослый и широкоплечий, что Дин моментально узнал и, радостно выдохнув, завопил во все сорванное горло:  
— Папа!!! Заходи! Здесь никого нет!  
Сэм вошел — настороженный, в форме и бронике, держа наготове пистолет, профессиональным взглядом окинул место действия.  
— Дин! Ты в порядке?  
— Да! Только развяжи меня.  
Отец промедлил долю секунды, подозрительно всматриваясь в полутьму.


	2. ТРОЕ

Чья-то пятерня сгребла Дина за многострадальный затылок и резко запрокинула ему голову. Одновременно в горло уткнулось длинное, холодное, очевидно металлическое.  
Тут же грянул выстрел.  
Державший Дина вздрогнул, как от удара, и сильнее вцепился ему в густую шевелюру. Шею мальчика обожгло огнем, по ней потекло что-то горячее.  
Дин оцепенел от ужаса. Ситуация изменилась так быстро и страшно, что он еще и растерялся. Значит, все это не дурацкий розыгрыш одноклассников, значит, его не в шутку, а на самом деле похитили, на самом деле грозят перерезать горло. Значит... что ему делать?  
Ничего не приходило в голову. Оставалось единственное — крепиться, чтобы никто не сказал, что сын шерифа со страху перед смертью обмочился, как младенец.  
Дин сморгнул слезы, выступившие от боли, и снизу вверх посмотрел на перевернутое лицо над ним. Неизвестное, это сразу понятно, смуглое и бескровное, с просинью густой щетины почти до глаз. Из крупной дырки посреди лба медленно капала черно-красная жижа — прямо на Дина.  
Над его головой раздалось:  
— Винчестер.  
Незнакомый голос звучал высоко и нервно, едва ли не визгливо.  
Дин удивился: ведь в руках у отца был армейский кольт.  
— Демон. Ты кто? — речь отца вдруг стала изумительно резкой.  
— Оробас.  
— Не трогай его.  
— Стой! Брось пушку!  
— Стою. Видишь? Опустил. Могу вообще убрать.  
— Ни с места, я сказал!  
— Ладно, как скажешь. Дин, ты как?  
— Папа... — Дин едва выдавил пару слогов. Он не привык к прикосновению металла: только недавно попробовал бриться, лицо и шея были детские, нежные, легко царапающиеся. Он затаил дыхание, стараясь не дернуться и даже не сглотнуть, чтобы лезвие, которое уже прорезало ему кожу, не вошло глубже.  
Нависший Оробас угрожающе встряхнул его:  
— Заткнись!  
Отец продолжал тем же холодно-давящим тоном:  
— Старое имя. Как ты уцелел?  
— Скрылся! Как еще можно было в том бардаке, что вы устроили в аду и на небесах?  
— Чего ты хочешь? Зачем звал?  
— Твою голову на блюде.  
— Считай, получил. Подойди и возьми. Не прячься за парня и иди ко мне. Или боишься?  
— Смертного?! Щаз узнаешь, как я тебя боюсь! — Смуглый тип высвободил голову Дина, но лезвие не убрал. Дин осторожно опустил подбородок и изо всех сил постарался незаметно и как можно дальше отодвинуться от вжимающегося в шею оружия.  
Он не видел, что делает за его спиной похититель, но видел, что отец пошатнулся и отступил на пару шагов, будто от ураганного ветра. Потом выправился, тряхнул неровно остриженным ворохом полуседых волос:  
— Что, не действует? Думал, придешь и возьмешь меня своими тухлыми штучками? Заржавел ты в своем логове... где ты там прятался — в яйце? в ракушке? Или, как глист, в дерьмо мамонта зарылся?  
Стоящий за спиной Дина человек — или... не человек? ведь он же не умер после выстрела в лоб! — зарычал по-звериному.  
— Хочешь меня? Подходи. Кусаться не буду. Смотри, я даже оружие кину. — Сэм медленно наклонился и уложил пистолет на бетонный пол. Убрал обе руки за спину. — К безоружному даже дрисло типа тебя не побоится подойти, да? Или ты привык по мышиным норам тыриться, пока остальные дела делают? Запсотился — не найти. Ты же и от Кроули свинтил, так ведь? Хорошо мы тебя напугали, что ты полвека под корягой ховался, с жабами ебался! Ну, выходи, покажи себя, я тебя под лупой не разгляжу, перхоть подзалупная.  
Невзирая на ужас и удивление, Дин заметил: отец подначивает противника издёвками, нажимая на те же слабые точки, которые вчера заставили Дина попробовать неизвестное, но сильнодействующее пойло Итана. Но в каких выражениях! Дин не подозревал, что его отец вообще знает что-то подобное. Пару-тройку слов Дин не понял и решил запомнить, чтобы выяснить потом.  
Оробас наконец оторвался от Дина, шагнул к отцу. Перед мальчиком качнулась замызганная спина, в руке на отлете — узкий нож, который только что вдавливался в его шею.  
Похититель угрожающе вытянул оружие, пошел на отца и вдруг болезненно ойкнул, остановился, выронил нож, схватился за локоть и прижал его к груди. Пахнуло серным смрадом.  
Явно расслабляясь, Сэм проговорил:  
— Блюдо отменяется, — он вынул руки из-за спины и показал вверх. Потом зафиксировал намертво джойстик дрона, которым манипулировал не глядя, положил на пол и оттолкнул ногой подальше, в сторону ворот.  
Дин вслед за Оробасом поднял глаза. Над ними тихо парил дрон с диковинным сооружением в лапах: обруч немалого диаметра, обтянутый сетчатой полупрозрачной тканью (до невероятия похожей на любимые мамины шторы из гостевой комнаты), на которой по кругу извивались непонятные закорючки. В круг была вписана пятиугольная звезда, тоже с какими-то знаками снаружи и внутри.  
Оробас попробовал подпрыгнуть, не достал до дрона и его груза, приземляясь, переступил и зашипел — очевидно, его снова обожгло.  
Он повернулся к Дину, сделал движение к нему и опять остановился, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, подобно когтям. Три шага между ним и его пленником были непреодолимы.  
— Что это?!  
— Небольшая импровизация. Ты же не думал, что я приду неподготовленным? Прыгну очертя голову прямо к тебе в лапы? Или думал? Впрочем, пофиг. 

Сэм подобрал и спрятал в кобуру пистолет. По дуге, не приближаясь, он аккуратно обогнул напрасно злобствующего под демонской ловушкой Оробаса и подошел к сыну. Легким движением провел по его шее, стирая кровь, осмотрел рану — как и надеялся, царапина, и уже не кровит.  
— Ничего, все хорошо, все будет нормально, ничего-ничего, все в порядке, — успокаивающе бормотал он, срезая с Дина лоскуты упаковочной ленты и старательно не поворачиваясь спиной к Оробасу. Под липучкой руки Дина были скованы, пришлось еще искать ключ от наручников в кармане. Целых несколько секунд.  
Пальцы дрожали. Сэм старался контролировать себя, быть спокойным, как все эти годы, чтобы не напугать мальчика.  
Осознание, что на его сына так внезапно обрушилось его прошлое, страшное, горькое, забытое и похороненное, что демон угрожал его единственному долгожданному ребенку, разбудило все его страхи... которые всегда достигали болезненной степени. И всегда оправданно. Кроме того, теперь он... теперь он живет сам, без Дина, без Каса, Джека, без друзей и охотников и может надеяться только на себя. Полных двадцать пять лет без Дина. Все эти годы он справлялся — правда, надо признать, никто из нелюдей и не накидывался на него, и он сам старался отгородиться от криминальных новостей сверхъестественного мира, — справится и сейчас. Всего-то — один демон. Уже пойманный в ловушку и практически безвредный. А порез на шее сына заживет. И шрама не останется. На юном теле раны зарастают быстро — он-то знает.  
— Вот так вот, держись, молодец, нажимай здесь, — Сэм прижал пальцы сына к порезу, чтобы не дать разойтись краям... и чтобы отвлечь ребенка от происходящего.  
Пока он возился, осматривая мальчика и вспоминая старые навыки, разум лихорадочно работал, и в конце концов части паззла сложились в его голове в правильную картинку. Очень красиво, очень по-винчестерски — заставить нечисть воевать на их стороне против нечисти. Сэм улыбнулся своим мыслям, и воодушевленный Дин выбрал этот момент, чтобы начать разбор происшествия:  
— Батя, что...?  
— Не сейчас, сынок. Всё потом. Держись у меня за спиной.  
— Да, сэр, — отозвался послушный сын.

Отец повернулся к Оробасу, который топтался на одном месте, под кругом с каракулями:  
— Так что, теперь поговорим, демон? Еще раз: зачем ты меня заманивал? Ты хорошо постарался, чтобы я прибежал к тебе. Зачем? Только не рассказывай, что 30 лет назад мы прихлопнули твоего любимого скунса и ты наконец очнулся отомстить — не поверю. Или что случайно наткнулся на моего сына — не поверю еще сильнее.  
— Думаешь, эта херобора будет висеть надо мной вечно? Видно, что она уже опустилась ниже. Скоро я ее достану. — Оробас вдумчиво созерцал дрон с матерчатым обручем.  
Дину тоже так показалось. Он осмелился открыть рот:  
— Батя, если кончится батарейка у дрона? Что мы будем делать?  
Ответил Оробас:  
— Вы — умирать. Я раздеру вас по суставам и мясо скормлю крысам.  
— Мы уйдем отсюда раньше, не волнуйся, — невозмутимо перебил его отец.  
— Да-а-а, — зарычал демон, — идите! Бегите! Быстро бегите! Я пойду по вашим следам и убью всех, кого встречу, до последней кошки. Я сожгу твой дом, я сожгу твою улицу, я сожгу твой город, всех до одного — в угли, в пыль, в пепел обращу и солью посыплю. Ты наконец сдохнешь, охотник, сгоришь и попадешь ко мне в ад. И там я буду мучить тебя. Бесконечно! — Он оскалился в безумной гримасе.  
Слушать его было буквально тяжело. Не от страха — Дин не мог по-настоящему поверить, что с ним или отцом случится что-то действительно чудовищное, такое, что сейчас описывал демон. Ведь ничего подобного на самом деле не может быть, не бывает. Ведь Дин не заслужил этого!  
Тяжело было от ненависти, тупой, бессмысленной злобы, почти зримо истекавшей от смуглолицего.  
Между тем он оживился:  
— Или нет. Я вселюсь в твоего пащенка и буду наблюдать, как ты сомневаешься в нем. Потом ты его забоишься и придумаешь защиту от него. Станешь обороняться от своего ненаглядного сыночка. Я буду годами дразнить тебя неизвестностью, а когда ты поверишь, что меня в нем нет, вот тут я убью всех около тебя, и ты будешь на это смотреть и ничего — совсем ничего! — не сумеешь сделать. А потом я убью и тебя — оторву голову и принесу мерзавке Ровене! Твой мальчишка тоже пойдет в ад жи... — Демон вдруг осекся.  
Дин заморгал от удивления. Он и не заметил, как отец переместился почти вплотную к переминающемуся на месте Оробасу и навис над ним — рослый, огромный и... грозный. Длинная тень Сэма упала на демона и будто придавила его — тот сильно сжался, обхватил себя руками и прекратил изрыгать отвратительные слова.  
В голове у Дина заметались обрывки мыслей — слишком много, слишком разные и все сразу. И вдруг ясно пробилась одна: его пожилого, мирного, мягкосердечного отца боится неуязвимая тварь — демон, которого нельзя убить выстрелом в упор. Боится до дрожи, до онемения!  
Его отец всегда был уравновешенным и вежливым человеком. Он никогда не повышал голос на Дина и его друзей, не злился, почти никогда его не ругал... очень уж сильно, даже когда они с мальчишками в морозную ночь целиком облепили мокрой ватой коллекционное авто мэра, а тот поутру пытался отодрать примерзшие комки стамеской, поцарапал полировку, и отцу пришлось заплатить за перекраску мэрской машины; даже когда старшеклассники развинтили всю мебель в школе и смонтировали ее в перевернутом виде, так что остальные, войдя в здание, внезапно потеряли ориентацию (и весь учебный день). Вместе с учителями и своими помощниками отец два дня возвращал школу к нормальной гравитации, но Дин видел, как он посмеивался, и возмущение директора ушло в пустоту — никого не наказали, хотя когда отец дознался, кто это сделал — конечно, несколько олухов — больше сил, чем мозгов — из позапрошлого выпускного класса, — то устроил им выволочку, которую Дин хорошо слышал, потому что отец собрал олухов в гостиной их дома. Единственный раз, когда отец показался сердитым и обеспокоенным, случился недели через две после Хеллоуина, когда он застал около школы машину, из багажника которой торчала рука — конечно, бутафорская, для хеллоуинского розыгрыша — Итан просто решил его растянуть подольше. Тогда отец крупно поговорил с ним прямо рядом с этой рукой, никто не слышал, о чем, но Итану было явно неуютно — он вертелся, краснел и сжег бутафорию тут же, около машины.  
Дин знал, что подчиненные подшучивали над выдержкой отца и поговаривали, что ему стоит сменить фамилию с Уокера на Слипера, но он спокойно распоряжался ими и никому в голову не приходило нарушить или оспорить его приказания, а горожане раз за разом выбирали отца шерифом, потому что при всем его благодушии и даже снисходительности, особенно к проделкам молодежи, в городе царил порядок, мир и покой. Так что когда однажды под Рождество газета графства опубликовала карикатуру, где отец, словно Санта в форме шерифа, раздавал подарки, все приняли это за достойную похвалу, и лишь сам отец был чем-то недоволен.  
Никогда раньше Дин не видел его таким пугающим. Он вдруг понял, что вообще никогда раньше не видел этого мужчину — не добродушного горожанина в возрасте, не любящего папу, но бойца... героя. И это стало для Дина еще одним, наверное, самым сильным потрясением среди сегодняшних передряг.  
А тот неизвестный, что не умер от прямого выстрела в лоб и только что угрожал им, разом уменьшился. Съежился, как и страх перед ним.  
Отец достал широкий остромордый нож с зазубринами на обухе. Повертел в солнечном свету — зеркальные отблески промелькнули по лицу Оробаса. На клинке явственно темнели какие-то то ли клейма, то ли узоры.  
— Видишь этот нож? Знаешь, что им можно? Нет, конечно, не знаешь: никто из демонов, кто его видел, не вернулся в ад и не рассказал.{*} Как только я всажу его в тебя — а я непременно это сделаю, — умрет не твой сосуд, а ты сам. Навечно.  
— Если я умру, ты ничего не узнаешь. — Демон уже растерял напор и агрессию, но не утратил наглости.  
— Возможно. Но, во-первых, я смогу обойтись и без твоей бесценной инфы, а во-вторых, демоном меньше — уже хорошо. А ты умрешь. Навсегда. Но если расскажешь, обещаю тебя не убивать. Ну, поговорим?  
— Чеши.  
— Кто тебе помог? Кто навел на меня? Кто указал на мальчика?  
Демон хрюкнул от смеха.  
— Думаешь, спрятался от нас? Думал, мы тебя не найдем? Мы тебя чуем! Ты же пахнешь преисподней, охотник! Ад из тебя никогда не выветрится. Он у тебя в крови! А еще у этой лярвы все твои прыжки и финты записаны, всё как на ладони — она их при себе держит, в тайном кабинете. Тоже дура думает, что в аду могут быть секреты.  
— Это ты про кого так? — наморщил лоб отец.  
— Про шотланскую шлюху, про кого.  
— Эй, ты хочешь сказать, что сама Ровена послала тебя за мной?  
— А ты как думаешь, охотник?  
— Думаю, что ты врешь, как все демоны. Хочешь, чтобы я проверил остроту ножа на твоей шкуре? Он не затупился. Отвечай!  
— Нет, не рыжая потаскуха. Я взял твое дело из ее «секретки». Как два пальца об асфальт... — Демон сплюнул. — Шалава всегда шалашовкой останется.  
— Что еще украл? Что еще там было в ее «секретке»?  
— Ничего. Нет, я не вру, не сойти мне с места, ничего не было. Я бы забрал, но нечего. Вы у нее последняя тайна.  
— Ясно, дальше. Почему сейчас? Не тридцать лет назад, не двадцать, не завтра, а сейчас? Что там у вас происходит?  
— Потому что мне остоебела эта блядища вавилонская Ровена! Какое право имеет эта гребаная клуша командовать нами?! Она и королевой-то стала, потому что помогла вам, Винчестерам! Потому что вы ее сюда отправили.  
— Ну, какие-то наследственные права после Кроули у нее все ж таки есть.  
— Насрать мне на права. Есть одно право — силы! И когда вас не будет, мальчики, — последнее прозвучало подчеркнуто издевательски, — все ее права кончатся.  
— Что тогда будет с ней?  
— Вам-то уже будет все равно, так ведь? — Демон ухмыльнулся. — В муху превращу. На цепь посажу. В бочке засолю. Из костей зубочистку сделаю. Все, что захочу! Моя настанет власть.  
Отец громко спросил, глядя на Оробаса:  
— Тебе хорошо было слышно?  
Дин кивнул: конечно, как такое не расслышать. Но отец, похоже, обращался не к нему.  
Из пустоты отозвался резкий женский голосок:  
— Ясно и отчетливо, Самюэл.  
— Тогда я изгоняю его.  
Сэм вынул из нагрудного кармашка коммуникатор, отключил громкую связь и пояснил:  
— У меня Ровена в быстром наборе. Коммы много раз заменял, а номер не трогал. Вот проверил.  
Достав фляжку и окропив из нее пол под обручем (демон взвизгивал, когда на него попадали капли), он начал торжественно произносить какие-то непонятные слова:  
— Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii...  
Демон затрясся, упал на колени, от его рук, которыми он оперся о влажный бетон, пошел подниматься дым. Он выкрикивал, почти заглушая отца:  
— Хватит! Не надо! Я уйду! Я сам уйду, отпусти меня! Только не туда... Я тебе всё отдам...  
Сэм неумолимо выговаривал:  
— ...quem inferi tremunt, cui Virtutes caelorum et Potestates et Dominationes subjectae sunt; quem Cherubim et Seraphim indefessis vocibus laudant, dicentes: Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus...  
По пустому помещению заметались ветерки, слишком холодные для сегодняшней погоды, завились столбом, так что дрона под потолком потряхивало.  
Дин следил за происходящим во все глаза и не верил тому, что видел. Смуглый демон корчился, не сходя с места, царапал горло, вопил и так мучительно стонал, что мальчику стало его жалко. Наконец после слов «Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine», когда отец снова окропил его водой из фляжки, он задрал голову и взвыл. Знаки над ним полыхнули и прогорели насквозь, ткань обуглилась и свернулась, обруч перекосился в лапах дрона, затем упал. Изо рта вылилась струя черного дыма и, сужаясь, уползла в трещину рассевшегося бетона.  
Тело завалилось набок, содрогнулось и распласталось, деревянно разбросав руки и ноги.  
Настала тишина. Звенящая, как зудение комара.  
Дин всем телом ощутил, как ему полегчало. Показалось, что сняли отягощение после вирттренировок, давящий груз, который стал заметен, только когда исчез.  
На полу лежал несомненный труп. Десять минут назад он ревел и рычал, угрожал им обоим и чуть не зарезал Дина, а сейчас он валялся, словно оборванная марионетка, изломанной грудой, и ничего не напоминало в нем о жизни.  
Дин впервые увидел мертвеца так близко и по-настоящему, не в виртуале. Было любопытно... и противно одновременно. Его потянуло рассмотреть всё подробно: разглядеть, как мутнеют глаза, проследить, как расслабляются натянутые мышцы, почуять, чем пахнет последний выдох, — понять, как живое стало неживым. Дин поймал себя на этом странном и отвратительном желании, и жёлчь подкатила к горлу. Его затошнило и захотелось уйти.  
Но отец все еще стоял над трупом человека, которого лишил жизни несколькими фразами на незнакомом языке, тяжело дышал, как после марафона в августе, и, похоже, никуда не собирался.  
— Почему мы не уходим, батя?  
— Ждем Ровену.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Автор помнит, что нож Руби расплавился. Но персонажу, который черт знает где шатался, это не известно. Ему можно показать любой.


	3. ЧЕТВЕРО

Слева от дверей, в сумраке склада вспыхнул и быстро разросся огненный овал. Из языков пламени, опираясь на руку здоровенного молодого мулата, вышла тоненькая женщина в золотисто-чешуйчатом облегающем платье. Она была пронзительно-рыжа и поблескивала зелеными драгоценными камнями во всех местах, с ног до головы, как рождественская елка; в волосах просвечивало что-то вроде короны.  
Дин открыл бы рот, не будь он у него уже открыт: он никогда не видел в тихом Сентервилле таких соблазнительных, откровенных нарядов и вызывающе яркого макияжа. Женщина будто сошла со сцены старинного театра, где все еще усиленно пользуются гримом. И вела она себя как театральная королева: с подчеркнутым достоинством и церемонностью.  
Отпустив руку мулата, женщина прямиком направилась к отцу.  
— Здравствуй, Самюэл. — Она остановилась перед ним и оказалась, даже на фантастически высоких каблуках, едва ему по плечо.  
— Ровена. Ты не изменилась.  
— Разумеется. Всего-то прошло... сколько? а, какая-то мелочь. А вот ты... — она провела пальцами по седой щетине отца. — Перец с солью...  
— Здесь время идет, как положено. Не будем отвлекаться. Что это? — кивнул отец на труп. — У тебя вкус на мужчин испортился? Завелись соперники? Заговоры, интриги, мятежи?  
— Ах... Клевета от одних персон — такая же превосходная рекомендация, как и похвала от других. И в девяти случаях из десяти исходит от обманутых ожиданий. Хочешь быть милосердной в аду — и вот благодарность! Им даже лучший правитель не по вкусу. Я им слишком потакала... смотрела сквозь пальцы... разрешала отступать от моих законов... прощала... Этот... — она с подчеркнутым презрением оглянулась и взмахнула рукой в браслетах в сторону тела, — я ему многое позволяла, и он возомнил о себе невесть что! Я догадывалась, что он хочет свергнуть меня, но что для этого начнет с тебя, Самюэл, мне и в голову не приходило. Сожалею, что тебе пришлось вмешаться, — с царственной интонацией закончила она.  
— Ладно, проехали. Только потрудись, пожалуйста, уничтожить досье на меня. Лучший способ уберечь тайны — не иметь их вовсе.  
Дама торжественно наклонила голову, среди рыжих прядей сверкнули зеленые искры:  
— Я лично позабочусь.  
— Гарантируешь, что такое не повторится? Знаешь, мне давно перестало нравиться, когда задевают мою семью.  
— Ты познакомишь нас? — Дама полуобернулась к Дину, сложила губки бантиком, окинула оценивающим взглядом. Дин почувствовал, что краснеет. И не только...  
Отец промолчал. Дин заметил, как он поджал губы, и понял, что отвечать он не будет и надо представиться самому.  
— Я Дин. Дин Тристан Уокер. Здравствуйте, как ваши дела?  
— Ах! — всплеснула ручками женщина. — Еще один Дин! Как трогательно, Самюэл. Он вылитый твой брат. Я...  
— Ровена, тебе не пора ли?  
— ...присмотрю, чтобы твой Дин вырос хорошим мальчиком. В точности как ты.  
— С твоего позволения, я сам присмотрю. И сам его выращу. — В голосе отца послышалось нетерпение и — что? что-то незнакомое — неужели требовательный приказ? — Еще, на дорожку: лучше бы никому из твоей братии не возникать у меня на пути. Договорились?  
— Безусловно, Самюэл. Тот, которого ты отправил вниз, получит примечательно жестокое наказание. Я... я, наверное, разорву его в клочья и развешаю клочки по всему моему аду. И каждый кусочек будет повторять: «Я наказан, потому что покусился на королеву Ровену и Сэма и Дина Винчестеров». Как тебе, Самюэл?  
— Если подействует, меня устроит.  
— Несомненно. Может, что-то еще добавлю... Если ты мне напомнишь некоторые заклинания из моей книги.  
— У меня ее нет — осталась в бункере. И все твои записи тоже.  
Дама задумчиво протянула:  
— Кому ты их оставил, позволь узнать?  
— Наследникам. Другим охотникам. Тем, кто придет после нас. Но среди них не будет моего сына, не рассчитывай.  
— Он многое потеряет.  
— Сохранит больше — целую жизнь.  
Мигнуло золото — дама по-французски элегантно пожала плечиками.  
— Ты всегда хотел жить своим умом, Самюэл. По своей свободной воле. Теперь хочешь, чтобы твоим умом жил твой сын? По твоей воле? — Сэм не ответил, не опустил взгляд, только сжал челюсти. Хрупкая дама сменила тон: — Но бросим эту тему. Я признательна тебе за помощь, Самюэл, она не будет забыта, — она снова выказала игрушечное королевское величие.  
— Если никто из твоей нечисти больше не подойдет ко мне и моим близким, буду считать это достаточной признательностью. И еще... Я могу быть уверен, что ты не мучаешь Дина?  
— О, дорогуша... Разве ты не знаешь? Конечно, я бы не обидела его. Ах, если бы он был со мной!.. И если бы ты, Самюэл, мог разделить наше общество!.. — Дама мечтательно закатила густо накрашенные глаза. — Но в аду его нет. Ваш милый мальчик Джек не сказал тебе, где он?  
— Мы больше не виделись. Он ни разу не пришел с тех пор, как... И это к лучшему: я бы не смог простить ему, что он не помог Дину.  
— Да, всё это так печально. Ужасно печально. Мне жаль, но у меня его нет. И нет, я не интересовалась, где он. С вашим Джеком... — она сморщила носик, — лучше не вникать дальше своих пределов. Очень милый мальчик, да. Очень многообещающий. Увидимся, Самюэл. — Дама изящно сделала ручкой, развернулась — блеснула золотая чешуя, — подхватила безмолвного мулата в белом и проследовала в горящий овал. Остро запахло серой.  
— Надеюсь, не скоро, — отозвался вслед отец.  
Он внимательно оглядел помещение, достал комм и окликнул, включая связь.  
— Эй, Тэмми, я здесь мертвое тело нашел. Склады Томпсона, самый дальний ангар, у забора. Думаю, это то, которое три дня назад из морга украли. Подходит под описание: мужчина латинос, около 40. Да, кто-то притащил его сюда и бросил. Следов надругательств нет. Почти не повреждено. Одна дырка в голове. Да, я подожду. Но вы там поскорей.  
Он отключил комм и обратился к мальчику:  
— Иди обожди в машине. Не стоит, чтобы тебя здесь видели.  
Дину не пришло в голову спорить: всё _странное_ уже явно закончилось, началась работа шерифа, а эта рутина, из-за которой отец так часто отлучался из дому в любое время, не только не интересовала Дина, но теперь, когда он вырос, просто раздражала.  
На улице его поджидал еще один сюрприз: отец приехал за ним на дедовой антикварной тачке, которую выводил из гаража два-три раза в год, не считая техосмотров.


	4. ДВОЕ

Когда шерифская суета вокруг обнаруженного трупа была закончена, Сэм наконец вернулся в машину, сел и опустил голову на сложенные на руле руки. Внутри него всё звенело, как натянутая струна.  
В салоне «импалы» из радио лился гипнотический блюз. Призрачный голос томительно перебирал слова, которые звучали эхом мыслей Сэма: 

_«At times I see you  
You silver rider  
Sometimes your voice is not enough  
Временами я вижу тебя,  
тебя, серебряного всадника.  
Иной раз твоего голоса не хватает._

_Your face in windows  
Outside forever  
Nobody dreamed you'd save the world  
Nobody dreamed you'd save the world  
Твое лицо навсегда за окном.  
Никому и не снилось, что ты спасешь мир.  
Никто не мечтал, что ты спасешь мир._

_The march is over  
The great destroyer  
She passes through you like a knife  
Поход окончен.  
Великая Разрушительница,  
она прошла сквозь тебя, как нож._

_Oh take me with you  
You silver rider  
О, возьми меня с собой,  
ты, серебряный всадник...»_

Сэм решительно выключил музыку.

Дин на пассажирском сидении весь извертелся, дожидаясь момента, когда сможет наконец получить ответ, что же с ним произошло. Он пренебрег явной усталостью отца и, едва замолкла песня, выпалил:  
— Кто это? Что все это было? Почему?..  
— Успокойся. Все кончилось. Все в порядке. Это было мое прошлое. Теперь нам надо поговорить.  
— Да! Обязательно! Ты мне объяснишь, что здесь за чертовщина!  
— Именно что hell... Дин, тут надо или рассказывать всё, или ничего. Решай. Но уверяю тебя: это больше не повторится.  
— Думаешь, я боюсь?  
— Отлично. Начну. — Отец замолчал, видимо, подбирая слова. — Вчера ты бы не поверил мне. Но сегодня ты видел своими глазами. Ты ведь знаешь, я вам с мамой никогда не врал.  
— Да, но и ни о чем таком не рассказывал!  
— Были причины. И попрошу тебя тоже не болтать, окей? Ты мне веришь?  
Дин только кивнул — слова куда-то разлетелись, испугавшись большой взрослой тайны.  
— Как же давно я этого не говорил... — его голос смягчился, выговор стал правильнее и отчетливее. — 25 лет, не меньше, а всё как вчера... Правда, у твоего дяди Дина получалось доходчивее — он мог даже гремучую змею уболтать, ангелицу влюбить в себя, а демона подружить с ангелом. — В словах отца Дин опять уловил ту особенную нотку, с которой Сэм говорил о своем брате, и опять жестоко позавидовал отцу: он-то был один, ни брата, ни сестры, никого, с кем можно разделить детские игры и взрослые мысли... или что-то такое личное, глубокое, сильное, что заставляет отца даже спустя четверть века после смерти брата вспоминать о нем с восторгом и скорбью. — Так вот. Чудовища реальны. Все, о которых ты слышал, и еще тьма тех, о которых не слышал. Вампиры, гули, вервольфы, перевертыши, привидения, призраки... проклятые души... злобные духи... забытые боги... Даже Бугимэн. Даже купидоны. Ангелы. И демоны. Сейчас это был демон. Да, и ведьмы с колдунами тоже встречаются в реале. Мы с твоим дядей Дином охотились на них. Убивали или, как сегодня, изгоняли.  
— Как «Охотники за привидениями»?  
— Не как в кино. По-настоящему. Без комедий.  
— Вы были в отряде спецназа, да?  
— У нас были друзья. Хотя это было опасно. Для них в основном. Но большей частью нам хватало нас двоих — The Winchesters Brothers. — Он пояснил, видя изумленно поднятые брови Дина: — Потому что на самом деле наша фамилия Винчестер. Я был вынужден сменить ее, чтобы уйти от прошлого. Если бы я решил жить под своей фамилией, невозможно было бы найти работу, тем более в департаменте шерифа, не помогли бы даже Джоди и Донна. — И добавил с тою же уверенностью и горькой любовью: — А если бы Дин был сегодня со мной, мы бы обошлись без Ровены и ее содействия.  
— Он погиб в Сирии?  
— Что?! Нет, он погиб в Огайо.  
— Мама говорила, что он погиб в бою. Какой бой может быть в Огайо? Разве в Огайо тогда шла война?  
— С вампирами. С вампирами война не прекращается. Мы, как всегда, разгромили гнездо, но Дин... Тогда говорили «травмы, несовместимые с жизнью». Я... мы... Джек... — Отец сбился и снова опустил голову на скрещенные руки.  
Некоторое время Дин переваривал услышанное. Потом, не давая отцу замять разговор, переспросил:  
— Война... Как всегда... И часто? Где?  
Отец обернулся к нему, поудобнее устроился на сиденье. Да, похоже, сегодня Дин услышит ответы на все вопросы, что придумает, и больше, чем рассчитывает. Однако отрывистость и паузы между фразами наводили на мысль, что отец перебарывает себя, под напором произошедшего выдавая тайны, которые хранил долгие годы.  
— Везде. По всей Америке. Катались вот на этой «Детке» — отец похлопал по рулю авто, — по континенту, вплоть до Мексики. Твой дядя не любил летать, иначе бы мы и по миру поохотились. Но там и без нас есть кому.  
— Значит, все-таки спецназ?  
— Нет, охотники. Охотники за особенной дичью.  
— Кто эта Ровена?  
— Королева ада.  
— Ада? Серьезно? — Отец кивнул. — А разве не Сатана — король ада?  
— Нет. Люцифер был там в тюрьме. Потом его убили. Дважды.  
— Кто? Вы?  
— Н-нет. Не совсем. Как и сказано, архистратиг Михаил.  
— Он вам помогал?  
— Хм... — по губам отца проскользнула невеселая усмешка. — В точности наоборот. Они с Люцифером сходились только в одном: как бы выбить из нас дух самым надежным и мучительным способом.  
— Но он же ангел!  
— Как мы убедились, ангелы далеко не ангелы. Напротив... Даже Кас... нет, не стоит об этом.  
— А это кто?  
— Считай, наш ангел-хранитель. Хотя чуточку значительно больше. Наш брат по оружию. Лучший друг Дина. Ради него Кас предал своих сородичей и ввязался в войну на небесах. — И, в ответ на вырвавшийся у Дина невнятный вопросительный звук: — Да, и это было. В отсутствие Бога его ангелы с цепи сорвались. Война шла несколько лет, погибли почти все, в итоге оставшиеся пали на Землю, лишились крыльев и рассеялись по миру. Отца небесного в конце концов все-таки нашли. Но лучше бы не находили.  
— Батя, если всё это: небеса, ад, ангелы, демоны — реально, почему ты... Ты же в церковь никогда не ходишь!  
— Именно потому, что знаю, как на самом деле всё... устроено. Пророков извели, молиться больше нет смысла: ангелы намертво заперлись в своих небесах, а Джек обещал, что не будет вмешиваться в наши, то есть людские, дела.  
— Это еще кто?  
— Можно сказать, новый Бог.  
— Новый?! Разве бог не один и тот же?  
— Нет. Чака мы с твоим дядей Дином свергли. Джек его замещает.  
— Вы?! Тоже вы? Бог, Люцифер, архангел Михаил, королева ада — всё крутилось вокруг вас? Тебя и дяди Дина? Вы что, Избранные? Супергерои?  
— Трудно поверить, понимаю. Но попробуй. Кроме нас, были и, знаю, все еще есть и другие охотники на неестественных тварей. Им не так «везет». — Внятно прозвучали иронические кавычки. — А мы... скорее, мы были любимыми игрушками Бога. Долго объяснять. В колледже мне попадался стих Хайяма:

 _«Мгновеньями Он виден, чаще скрыт.  
За нашей жизнью пристально следит.  
Бог нашей драмой коротает вечность!  
Сам сочиняет, ставит и глядит»._{*}

Я тогда не догадывался, но это фактически про нас. Наверное, и мы не первые. Или Хайям тоже пророк.  
Дин надолго замолк, укладывая в голове новые сведения о своей семье. Потом заявил с удивившей его самого безапелляционностью:  
— Батя, ты говоришь: поверь мне, а сам... Ты имеешь в виду, что всё это было в действительности, с тобой и с дядей Дином, и ты молчал и позволил нам с мамой придумать тебе прошлое... Это не вранье?  
Отец не возмутился дерзостью Дина и отозвался не раздумывая. Похоже, он давно сформулировал ответ:  
— Я не врал. Просто не рассказывал. Знать всё про изнанку мира, как на самом деле устроен мир — это тяжко. Людям не стоит передавать это знание. Изнанка мира не для нас. К тому же я не хотел, чтобы твоя мама считала, что у меня крышу сорвало. Вряд ли бы тогда она вышла за меня. А ты не думал, почему ты родился так поздно?  
Дин замотал головой. Потому что именно об этом он часто жалел в детстве, да изредка и теперь: его отец был вдвое старше отцов всех остальных его ровесников. Да, он все еще был подтянутым, жилистым, занимался спортом, бегал марафоны, играл с ним в баскет, но не было в нем легкости, жизнерадостности, которая казалась Дину неотделимой от молодости. Хотя сейчас Дин считал, что, храня такие грандиозные тайны прошлого, трудновато быть беззаботным, и возраст здесь ни при чем. Еще он сегодня понял, каким на самом деле его отец был сильным... и опасным, и это представлялось теперь важнее седины и благовоспитанной сдержанности.  
— Очень долго... всю мою жизнь женщины рядом со мной находились под угрозой.  
Дин понимающе хмыкнул: это тогда так называлось? Отец уточнил:  
— То есть погибали. Я много лет боялся, что и с твоей мамой случится что-то страшное. И только когда убедился, что опасности нет, появился ты. Если бы все шло так, как я хотел, ты никогда бы не столкнулся с моим прошлым. Хорошо, что ты уже не ребенок, уже можешь понять.

— Всё равно это звучит чудесно, — медленно произнес мальчик. — Батя, ты отказался быть супергероем, чтобы прожить обычную жизнь с нами... в этом городишке... на 800 жителей? Почему?  
— Я... я провел годы в аду. Не фигурально, реально в преисподней, в самом тайном закоулке. Наедине с Люцифером, который... — Сэм прервался, выдохнул, успокаивая пробудившуюся внутреннюю боль, и заставил себя продолжить: — мучил меня. Я провел там больше лет, чем прожил с тобой и твоей мамой. От меня действительно тянет адом. Я умирал много раз. Я много раз видел, как умирал мой брат... мои друзья... мои близкие. И еще: у меня долг... перед Дином. Я обязан прожить жизнь, которую он потерял... которую он мне подарил. Ради него я должен жить мирной жизнью, жениться на твоей маме и воспитать тебя. Прожить жизнь до конца за нас обоих. А ты... ты свободен — выбирай, что хочешь.  
— Почему ты и дядя Дин делали это?  
— Потому что больше некому. Это наш долг. Наше призвание. Наша судьба.  
Сэм подбирал слова, чтобы объяснить сыну, и чувствовал, что Дин не поймет его. Не сможет понять, как чья-то чужая воля годами направляет весь твой путь, как ты раз за разом готов отдавать свою жизнь ради спасения незнакомцев, почему ты ставишь их благополучие выше своей единственной жизни.  
Не понимает. И Сэм не понимал, как объяснить ему, что только так и должно жить, что только так и работают законы мироздания: do, ut des. Как рассказать, что если был бы шанс прожить заново, он снова жил бы так же... но не позволил бы Дину умереть.  
Пришлось выдать очередную невероятную, но правду:  
— Потому что мир бы погиб, если бы мы не сражались за него. Мы видели такую Землю... уничтоженную небесным воинством Михаила Архангела... Землю, где мы с Дином не появились на свет.  
— Значит, мир стоит, потому что вы охотились на нечисть?  
— Не только. Но да, мир не кончился и люди живы, потому что мы, Сэм и Дин Винчестеры, раз за разом отменяли апокалипсисы. Поверь, их тоже был не один и даже не два.  
Дин Винчестер II подумал с полминуты и задал главный вопрос, над которым все еще размышлял Сэм:  
— Что же теперь будет?  
Сэм проверил свои ощущения, перебрал в памяти детали происшедшего и с уверенностью ответил:  
— Ничего. Вампиры, оборотни, джинны... да все они вели себя как обычные преступники. Выяснил их modus operandi — предсказал, на кого они могут накинуться в следующий раз. С демонами всегда было... иначе. Они могли пройти мимо беззащитного, чтобы заполучить именно того, кто им нужен. И приложить уйму усилий, чтобы захватить кого-то определенного. Как будто во всем мире не видели никого, кроме него. Сейчас они увидели тебя. Хотя, конечно, ловушку он ставил на меня. — Сэм усмехнулся. — Переоценил дурик свои силы. Уверен, что Ровена не обманет, ад устрашится, всё затихнет... Ты больше не столкнешься с чем-то подобным. Но все же стоит подстраховаться. Тебе надо сделать такую же татуировку, как у меня.  
Сэм завел мотор «импалы» и включил музыку. Раздались громогласные рыдания великого и ужасного Оззи, который обещал «I'm gonna see when it comes to glory, and I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side. Yes, I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side»{**}.

_Never thought I'd feel like this  
Strange to be alone, yeah  
But we'll be together  
Carved in stone, carved in stone, carved in stone  
Никогда не думал, что почувствую, как  
непривычно быть одному, да,  
Но мы будем вместе,  
Врезанные в камень, вырезанные из камня, врезанные в камень..._

**(С) Т.Модестова, 25.11-26.12.2020.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Перевод Ивана Феликсовича Тхоржевского.  
> Т.к. это рубаи известно по-английски с 1859 г. и вообще «Рубайят Омара Хайяма» — хрестоматийная английская поэзия, для меня нет сомнения, откуда взялась в #SPN идея про бога-сочинителя.
> 
> ** «Увидимся, когда приидет Слава Божия, и я увижу тебя, я увижу тебя на той стороне. Да, я увижу тебя, я увижу тебя по ту сторону».


End file.
